


Seven Poems. Seven Sins

by CircusFreakVi



Category: Original Poems - Fandom, Original Work, poems - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakVi/pseuds/CircusFreakVi
Summary: Write seven poems dealing with the seven deadly sins. You cannot say their names.





	1. The First Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which sin am I? Can you guess?

Satin is smooth against lithe wrists.

Candles spread the scent of rich dark chocolate and fresh linen.

I miss her velvety kisses on my lips and the smell of her hair.

She is ethereal.

And I am addicted.

I crave more of her company.

But she is not mine.


	2. I Cannot Help These Feelings I Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which sin am I?

My bones shake.

I can feel my blood pumping in the tips of my fingers.

Why do I feel this way?

Why so often?

My teeth grit.

I can hear sirens in my skull.

I cannot hold it in anymore.


	3. Do You Have A Mirror?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you know who I am?

Do you have a mirror?

May I use it?

I need to touch myself up

To distract you from my horrid personality.

My face is perfect, I know. 

Hopefully you cannot see past my perfectly made up eyes.

And see this monster I have become inside.


	4. Emeralds And Other Riches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you good at guessing who we are, yet?

Gold drips from my lips like sweet poison.

Would you like my one kiss of death?

It will leave you hungry for more, 

But you will only know hunger pains.

You won't know true satisfaction, only a false sense of gratification.

Even if I give you more,

You will never be happy with what you have.


	5. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, I'm confident you'll know who I am.

She reminds me of dark chocolate,

Bitter and sweet, 

Packing a punch but making me crave more. 

I take in every inch of her being,

Comforting me and bringing me agony all at once.

I cannot control myself, however.

So I allow myself to feast on her.


End file.
